Nocturnal
by LSinclair12
Summary: Major AU. Sookie is vampire, and has been for 25 years. She has never met her maker, and was turned under severe duress. Sookie and Pam opened a club called Nocturnal that has a "magic mike" feel with a supernatural twist. Sookie seeks revenge on Bill and the truth about her maker. But the answers she finds are not what she was expecting. PINTEREST board for imagery (link in bio).
1. 1 Lay of the Land

AN - Hello readers! Thank you so so much for finding my story. For those reading my other story (Blood Discovery) i promise I haven't forgotten about it. This idea was kicking around in my head and I had to get it out.

Heads up - this chapter is a summary of the setting. There is some mature content focusing around rape that is a bit detailed, so please be aware, I have written the flashback of this scene in italics near the end of the chapter.

REVIEWS ARE LOVE. This is only my second time posting, and I am still a very nervous/insecure writer. Reviews give me confidence :)

Thank you for taking the time to read my ideas, and hope you enjoy!

 _ **Lea**_

Lay of the Land

SPOV

 **September 2035**

Eyes snap open. Check my shields. Still firmly in place, as they were when I died for the day. I take a moment to assess my immediate area. My range has increased magnitudes since my turning, but I only regularly monitor a five mile radius around my safe house.

I register nothing out of the normal for my area of New Orleans. I have secluded myself in the country side and taken every precaution of my surroundings, as Pam taught me. No one outside of her knows my resting place, and even she only knows the general location, not the house itself. I have never brought a blood donor here, and I have no plans to. My playthings are usually dealt with at the club, as are my other needs, in the private quarters.

My resting place is located in the countryside of New Orleans. Well, the swamp to be more specific. Locals know it as a cursed property, rumored for the ghosts, and monsters that have been sighted … according to the old folk tales. I thought it a suiting place for my needs, as it fit my depressed melancholy mood, and my interest to keep to myself. I also thought it a bit tongue in cheek to add a vampire to the list of monsters currently in residence on the large property. I haven't seen anything but a few shifters (who prefer the form of crocodiles and swamp birds more than their human one) and it entertains me to scare the few local teenagers who thought it a good initiation to send freshman onto my driveway.

There once was a quaint gravel road that ran right up the drive. You can still see the entrance and rotting mailbox from the old logging road. It has long since been covered in moss and swamp, thanks to Hurricane Katrina so many years ago.

I have been vampire for 25 years.

I have lived alone for 20.

I have never met my maker.

When I was human, I had this unrealistic idea that I could have it all. Friends. Family. Happiness. The sun, the moon, and the stars. I was even naïve enough to think I could have a happily-ever-after.

Growing up a telepath I had always struggled to find my own peace. Being labeled "Crazy Sookie" early in life severely impacted my existence in a small town such as Bon Temps. Funny how something so innocent (like a nickname) can impact the rest of your life.

Because of that nickname I didn't have my first kiss until I was 25. All of the boys in town thought I was too crazy to get close to. I remember I caught a guy in my high school thinking if it was crazy in a good way, like the "hot crazy scale", and perhaps I was some kind of nympho who was too slutty for the small town we lived in. I punched poor Bobby in the jaw that day, and to this day he still has no idea why. Everyone truly thought me crazy after that, and I gave up on trying to fit into the town of Bon Temps.

I graduated high school and began working as a waitress to help my grandmother, who I had lived with since I was 7. My brother lived with us for almost 8 years before he moved on, and has been living in a frat house down the street from a college ever since. Easy access to brainless bimbos, and a mediocre job in construction, and Jason was set for life as far as he was concerned. Poor Gran never forgave him for leaving, but chalked it up to his less than full-sized brain for his lack of compassion. She only lived a few more years before she passed on, and then I was truly alone. She died of natural causes, thank goodness, but the loss of her in my life still haunts me to this day.

It was about five years after Gran's death that I met my first vampire. Mr. William Compton. Oh, what a gentleman he seemed to be! His blissfully silent brain had me handing over a lot of "firsts" that I had once deemed sacred. He was also my first introduction into the world of supernaturals, so I suppose I should thank him for that. We started out innocent enough, just simple dates and spending time together. It truly seemed to be something out of a harlequin romance novel – minus the sex. I held out on giving him my virginity until the slimy bastard got his blood in me, and then I gave in pretty quickly. Funny thing, that manipulation.

I'm sure you're all dying to know why I am – well - dead. Or undead. Whatever the politically correct term is. Well you see that small cocked bastard William Compton decided that after proposing to me, it was time to drop the act of the southern gentleman. He slapped a ring on my finger, dropped fang, and lunged across the table to take me right then and there. He tore savagely into my jugular and I passed out from blood loss.

I woke up a few times during the massacre that was my death, as the pain ripped through my body. Bill turned into a talker during it as well, telling me all of his plans for me once he made me into his child, and eternal slave.

I am constantly consumed with fear that, that disgusting twat is alive, and waiting to call me to his side one day.

Because of the nature of my turning, I took longer to rise. Almost a week, but undoubtedly the longest 5 days of my existence. I came into consciousness slowly, as I felt my powers awaken and every cell of my body change.

It was _excruciating_.

Not because of the blood.

Not because of my telepathy quadrupling in power, size, and function.

No. It was excruciating because of the torture. The rips and tears into my flesh, only to have a wrist shoved in my face that I would refuse, so he would lather it on some of my other wounds making the turning take that much longer.

It was also excruciating because Bill also had the mindset that he did not want to turn a virgin.

My turning took awake my consent. My virginity; and my belief that everyone has good in them deep down. **BILL** did that, and I have scoured the planet looking for that motherfucker to lay down my revenge. As soon as I rose on the fifth night, I realized I had an emotional hole inside me. I went to Pam immediately, not knowing who else to turn to, and she informed me this hole should house the bond with my maker. Seems he did not want anything to do with me once he had his filthy fun, and I have lived these last 25 years looking for the sonofabitch to get the answers I deserve.

• • •

 **September 2010**

Finally the pain has stopped. I very cautiously flex my fingers as I feel the last of my humanity turn vampire. I started to become aware about 24 hours ago, and know that I have been buried for at least 2 days before that. It has given me time to mentally accept that I am no longer human, and never will be again. The war waging inside my mind at this realization was endless. Such sorrow and sadness I did not think I would ever rise. Heartache, and above all – _betrayal_. The last emotion was the driving force to me assessing the state of my body. The flashbacks of my turning had my heart clenching and my muscles flexing involuntarily.

 _FLASHBACK_

" _You will be the most obedient child Sookeh" Bill's grimy hands have torn my beautiful lavender dress from me, and I lay in the dirt covered in my own blood, sweat and tears. My eyes remain closed, as my limbs try to fight limply. Groping my breasts, he sinks his fangs into the flesh above my breast, tearing it downwards towards my nipple as he slurps my blood. I let out a watery scream._

" _Such a savory treat, I will be sad that I can no longer feed from you" his dark chuckle is accompanied by his other hand scraping towards my last article of clothing, my white virginal underwear._

" _No. Bill, please. NO." The mantra that has been on repeat from me ever since he attacked me in the restaurant._

 _He can't do this. I will meet the sun._

" _My Sookeh, this was always your future. Ever since the first night you had my blood. You will be mine for eternity." Another bite into the flesh at my ribs, another painful sob. "But I do not want a virgin" he growls, as he tears away my underwear and sinks his fingers into me passage. More pain, another scream._

" _NO. PLEASE NO. BILL, STOP IT. SOMEONE HELP ME" I scream it over and over. "PLEASE. PLEASE NO. DON'T DO THIS" Bill is repositioning himself as he grabs my flailing arms above my head and bites into the wound at my neck again. It is already torn open revealing my collarbone, and his fangs hit the bone as he slurps more of my blood into him. I feel him adjusting his clothes to free himself, as his other hand roughly forces my legs open for him._

 _Please. No. Not like this. I sob uncontrollably. I am helpless. Pain rips through me as Bill roughly enters me and tears through my hymen. He lets out a roar and the pain intensifies as he thrusts into me with vampire speed._

 _My fight gives out, and I submit to unconsciousness again._

I dropped fang. Still buried in the hole that creature left me in, waiting for my wounds to heal, I felt a sting in my gums and an elongated feeling in my teeth. Stretching. Thirsting. I want to touch them with my fingers, but I am still too weak to move. I knew I would need another full day or two in the ground before I would rise, and when I did I wanted a plan. I felt a gaping hole inside me that felt jagged, distressed and... stretched? This gave me a moment of relief, realizing the Bill would not be taking my body again before I rose. It also gave me rage, being that sadistic cruel fuck couldn't even be a decent maker. I quickly came to the conclusion that Fangtasia would be my best source of information, and I suppose I should check in with the.. Oh god … MY Sherriff.

• • •


	2. 2 You Must Leap to FLY

_AN: Thank you everyone for your interest! Happy to see that some are liking the idea I have going.  
This chapter is also a flashback to when Sookie first rises, and her learning her powers. Be patient with me, I have no Beta. All mistakes and ideas are my own, the characters are not._

 _REVIEWS ARE LOVE._

 _Lea_

 _If You Never Leap, You'll Never Know If You Can FLY_

 _Year: 2010 – SPOV_

I feel the sun finally set below the horizon, and I become aware. I do not open my eyes, as I know I am still buried. As I have for the last few days, I take an assessment of my state. Mentally and physically. My mind feels more whole, less panicked than last night, as I now have a plan once I am able to emerge from my unexpected grave. My body is feeling more intact, I wiggle slightly to find that all of my wounds have healed, and my body has accepted the strength of vampirism quite nicely. I stayed in a state of numbness for my fourth night of vampirism, preparing for the assault of my rising this night.

I feel ready.

I feel strong.

And I feel the bloodthirsty need for revenge.

My body has started shifting, so that I am no longer laying horizontally, but almost standing in the grave. I realize that I am rising towards the surface, and the dirt is moving from around me. In a few more slow seconds, I feel my head break the surface, and the rest of my body come to stand on top of my unwelcomed burial site.

My eyes snap open.

They feel sharper. Every detail is so intense. From the blades of grass, to the smell of moss and the fresh dirt I have just come from. I take a full inhale of air, even though my lungs no longer need it.

I can smell the air, fresh from rain the previous night. I can smell the birds in the tree nearby, and the worms laying on top the grass.

I feel invincible. I flex my hands, and as my strength circulates my body, I see my hands take on an electric glow. Similar to what you would see between the prongs of a Taser. An evil grin splits my face, and I feel the sting of my fangs click down, splitting my bottom lip.

I'll have to get used to those.

Immediately following, I realize I am starving. My thirst for blood almost takes me to my knees. My head quickly starts swivelling. My eyes dance between the trees surrounding the vast field I was buried in. My eyes zoom in and out like a camera lens, until they focus on my target.

Deer. A nice buck, standing some 500 yards away. I keep my gaze locked on it, already somehow familiar with my attack. I will attack from over its right shoulder, as its large antlers will block any chance it would have of seeing me. Not that it would be quick enough.

My body zips over, and I am in the air, arms spread, as I land on top of the animal. I grasp it with my arms around its middle, and quickly sink my fangs into its neck. Piercing the skin quickly, it feels little to no pain before I feel it going limp in my grasp.

I drain it quickly. As I take one last large swallow, I raise my head back, eyes closed and let the moon hit my blood covered face.

I truly am vampire this night. I take only a small solace that my first kill was not human. My heart clenches at the sight of the now cold steer in my arms.

In a matter of seconds, I realize I have come down from my bloodlust and am now crying over the loss of life. I find myself moving the deer on top of the fresh dirt that I emerged from. I add some small flowers near its head, say a small "thank you" and start walking towards the road I can hear some miles off.

I realize that I am in Shreveport. I find the highway, and run alongside it, looking for directional signage to lead me towards Fangtasia. I spot an exit sign, and am relieved to find I am heading in the right direction. I continue running, slinking back farther into the tree line to be safe. Not that any human eye is likely to see me at the speed I am moving.

I feel free.

I feel empowered.

I feel energy rising within me as I start to leap and bound as I continue my vampire sprint. As I leap over a large fallen tree, I find my body propelling vertically, with no effort, and I imagine thrusting into the movement with my whole body, propelling me upwards.

Soon I realize I am far above the tree line, surrounded by low forming clouds. A strangled squeal of glee comes from me.

 _I'm flying!_

I flounder as I come to this realization, trying to remember what I had done to get myself in my aerial position. I drop down into the trees again and find myself having an impromptu lesson. I find that the superhero arm motion does not work, but the stretching/reaching technique does. It is easiest for me to jump from standing and stretch using my chest and centre of gravity to direct myself. It is almost as if it channels from my heart, and if I imagine my heart leading me, my body propels that way.

It's fucking amazing.

Soon after, I find myself soaring high into the sky, far past the clouds, and floating among the stars. It is a small moment of peace and I fully indulge in the sensations. After a few more moments, I gauge the highway again to make my way to Fangtasia. I drop down in the woods behind the parking lot, and am amazed I do not stumble or trip.

I must really be vampire, as it takes me until now to realize I am still naked as a jay bird.

I have a quick giggle fit about this. Me, Sookie Stackhouse, prude and virgin until 25, have been flying around Louisiana, NAKED without a care. HA! Never did I think I would live to see the day –

A wet sob escapes me as the last thought flies through my overactive brain.

 _Live_. I didn't quite "live" to see this day, now did I? _**FUCKING**_ Bill Compton. A growl escapes me as I try to assess what I should do.

I come to the conclusion I will attempt to glamour someone to get Pam. Lord knows I do NOT want Eric seeing me this way. Who knows what could happen.

I crouch, still hidden in the tree line, and start to make my way towards the side of the building. Of course it is only early evening so there are no fangbangers to be seen. Out of sheer luck, as I am making my way back towards the back parking lot of the building, I see the employee door open. Out saunters Ginger, humming a little tune like she's spring cleaning. I don't even think before I vamp in front of her.

She lets out a shrill scream before my hand is over her mouth, and my eyes are locked on hers.

I remember when I would read the minds of humans who had been glamoured too much. It always felt like navigating through swiss cheese. As I probed Ginger's mind, I realize it still felt very much the same. As I entered her mind fully, I find that I can read it like a book. Like her head was an open black space, with a few posters here and there that were memories, that I could zoom in and out of.

But how did I make something? Like a command to get Pam, and some clothes.

As soon as I thought it I saw a bright wand start drawing the words in a new blank poster to the far right. Like I was writing in a mental marker the idea I had just thought.

The next minute, Ginger lets out a "sure thing hun" and saunters back towards the employee door.

 _Well that was easy._

I hadn't even realized I was pulling out of her brain before she started moving.

"I've got to work on that" I said aloud to no one in particular.

I sneak back into the tree line, and crouch behind a tree large enough to cover most of my body. My eyes trained on the door, it takes only another minute before it flies open and Pam runs out of it at vamp speed. She pauses for a split second before her head snaps in my direction and she vamps in front of me.

I hear her fangs make an appearance as she looks me up and down.

"Tinkerbelle you have made my night SO much more interesting" she says with a predatory leer that could match her maker's.

I am growling before I really realize it, and her eyebrows go to her hairline.

"What the fu-" Before she can dive into the questions I click my fangs down and speak over her.

"Just give me the clothes Pam and then I'll tell you everything" the ice in my voice leaves no room for negotiation. I was sure she would try to toy with me in such a vulnerable state, and I was not having it. I have been _played with_ enough. She took a small step back, and stretches out her arm that has a Fangtasia t-shirt, underthings and a pair of flip flops.

I grab them, turn towards the tree, and throw them all on as fast as I can. Which now only takes a few seconds.

Pam takes another second before she seems to compose herself and gestures to the employee door. We make our way into the club and quickly into Eric's office. Pam saunters in without a knock, and I hesitate before entering. I didn't hear the shuffling of clothes, or anything raunchy so I assumed it was clear to enter.

Much to my surprise - it's empty. And …clean?

Eric hasn't been known to be a neat freak, but he's usually got papers everywhere when he's working. The room looked like it had been organized, everything filed, and as I skim my finger across the large bookshelf covering one of the walls, even _dusted_.

"What's going on?" I ask and Pam's eyebrow hitches up, another trait from her maker, as she sits down behind Eric's desk.

"He's in meetings out of state" she supplies with an airy wave of her hand. "I'm much more interested in _your_ story". She gestures to me with her palm up, indicating I should sit.

I vamp over, plop down, and spill my guts. I dumped everything like one big can of worms, and Pam (to her credit) listened patiently. Near the beginning of my tirade, Pam vamped to a mini fridge I had never seen, took out a bag of donor blood and dumped it in a glass for me. She did this 5 times during my rant, as I continued draining them, not even minding they were cold.

I finally finished summarizing my concerns of glamouring Ginger in the parking lot and meet Pam's eyes. She's understandably stunned.

"You rose alone?" is her first question. I nod.

"Can you feel your maker?" is her next.

"How would I do that?" She scrunches her face in confusion.

"Sookie, the bond between Maker and Child is so strong you should not be able to function without it. Can you feel anything close to a bond within you? Like a ball of emotions in your head that aren't yours?"

My face scrunches at her description, but I start trying to catalogue the feelings raging inside me. All of them are my own until I find the bond. A gaping, torn, ragged hole. If I could paint it, it would look like a blown out wall, with large bricks in the middle. A hole with broken tendrils of emotion around it, and solid concrete in the middle. I describe this to Pam.

"That motherfucker." I glance up at her, and she continues speaking. "That is where the Maker bond should be, he has blocked it, based on your description." I feel my emotions threaten to consume me. I stand, my fangs snap down and I roar.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HE TURNED ME INTO A MONSTER AND DESERTED ME?!" My hands come down on the desk, and it splits down the middle and crumbles. My eyes feel tingly, and I see Pam's face change to fear.

"Sookie. I need you to calm down. Have some more blood" She vamped out of the way of the desk as it was demolished, and quickly filled my glass again. "I think your turning did not go normally because of the nature of it, and your small dose of fae" she whispers. "We should call Ludwig".

I plop down onto the couch and throw a sullen "I'm fine" over to her. She brings me the blood regardless.

"Sookie. You are a newborn. Your emotions are high as it is, but I can tell you, you have more gifts than any other vampire" I let out a grumbled "no shit".

"We need to truly understand your capabilities so that we can help you adjust. You will stay with me." She says, as she picks up the phone and starts making calls.

I feel like a teenager in puberty. Raging emotions inside of me, and no idea how to control them or why I am feeling them so strongly. I let Pam complete her calls and slip into my numb state again. As I start to calm I realize how comfortable Pam is in Eric's office. How clean it is. I do believe I am laying on a new couch as well. This all peaks my curiosity, so that when I heard Pam set her phone down again, I vamp over to her and lean my face in as close as I dare.

"Where is Eric really?" my hands are keeping her pinned in the office chair, and she makes to move my hand to escape my intimidating stance. I fully expected her to break my grasp on the chair easily, and fly by me, her being a century and a half my senior. Only she struggles, she makes a small effort, pauses, and then another much more forceful one, but still cannot break through my grasp on the chair. A triumphant smirk forms on my lips and my eyebrow hitches, matching her look from earlier.

She is about to lie to me. I don't know how I know but I can feel it as I stare into her eyes. She opens her mouth to say the words "out of state" and I find I have sunk into her brain just like I did Ginger's. The eyes tingle again and I growl "DO NOT LIE TO ME PAMELA". Her face does not hide her shock. I can't tell if she felt my presence in her mind, but I see some of her façade crumble before she finally whispers.

"Eric's missing"


	3. 3 A Wolf of Odin

_AN: Thank you to all the new followers/favourites, and for those who took the moment to send in a review. I can't tell you how appreciative I am (*blush*)._

 _Here we go for Chapter #3 weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_

 _Not my characters, otherwise season 4 woulda ended differently ;) don't sue me._

 **A Wolf of Odin**

 **December 2035**

I rise and begin my evening as usual. Shower, dress, collect my things, and head out the door. Since I discovered I can fly, I rarely use my car, though the nice blacked out BMW Pam gifted to me is a luxury I have enjoyed. Tonight I decide to take it, since I am bringing my laptop with me, and head out towards the club.

Nocturnal is the best decision I have made since my turning – aside from befriending Pam. When I discovered that Eric was missing, and that there were no leads on his whereabouts, I immediately begun helping Pam in her efforts to find him as soon as possible. Unfortunately, that meant the loss of Fangtasia. We quickly discovered that although we were just as appealing to the fangbangers, they truly flocked to see the Viking on his throne. With Eric gone, the numbers slowly waned and we decided to cut our losses. We opened Nocturnal five years ago.

Since then, society has become somewhat more acceptable to the supernatural community. After the Russel Edgington fiasco, the government came together to make policing forces out of the two-natured, and supernaturally inclined, so they could better "aide the population as a whole". All species included. There are still bumps in the road, as one can expect, but for the past twenty years society has been almost, dare I say, _inclusive_.

One thing that has stayed the same has been the human's lust for the supernaturals. Pam and I knew this from Fangtasia, and capitalized by spinning the concept into our own idea. Nocturnal is a night club that has all kinds of play and all kinds of sups. The weres are known for their stripteases, and yearly calendars. The witches are known for their cocktails and charm. The vamps are known for their talents in all of the above. Our wait staff is all human, but our support staff (bartenders, security, and performers) are all sups.

Nocturnal runs like a mix of a strip club, bar, and event hall. We have themed nights where different performers can dance, sing, or enthrall (usually demonstrating their supernatural skills), in addition to larger events, and generic "throwback" themed evenings.

Pam took over as Sheriff of Area 5 and has excelled in the role.

We have never stopped looking for Eric.

After a year of unsuccessfully looking for my maker, Pam officially signed as my Guardian, according to the AVL. We kept most of my talents under wraps, except my happy hands. When I am overwhelmed by emotion, it is hard to hide the electricity that comes from them, so we thought it best to disclose this to the AVL and "play nice". They have no idea that I can also glamour any kind of species, read minds, fly, and control things with said electric currents.

My turning may not have been pretty, but it turned me into one of the most feared in the supernatural world to date.

I still haven't quite decided if that is a good or bad thing.

Tonight, we are meeting with our small group of investigators in order to determine any movement we've had in the last six months. My lead, Thalia, emailed that she had information, for the first time in years, and that we should congregate to discuss.

I pull into the parking lot of Nocturnal, and whip into my reserved spot. I grab my things and walk into the club. It is still early so there is no line yet. The humans won't be here for a while, so we have time to conduct our meeting. Pam notified everyone to be there at first dark.

I walk in with a purpose, in one of my usual stylish outfits. After becoming so close with Pam, my style of course took a welcomed upgrade. I still enjoy the southern style, but I have adapted a modern twist to it … and of course some expensive labels. Tonight I am in a simply little black dress, with a chunky necklace, bright red clutch and matching red peep toe heels. I make my way through the dining area of the club towards the back where Pam and I have our offices.

Pam is not in yet, but I expect her shortly. We are co-business owners, a 51/49 split, as I was happy to have Pam take the reigns as my elder and superior. She also conducts her Sheriff business through the club, just as Eric did.

I punch in the code and fingerprint scan to my office, set my bag down, and remove my laptop. I plunk myself down behind my desk and let out a sigh. I have not fed tonight but I truly loathe the process. I have struggled to feed from live donors, and rarely have sex. It is starting to bore me. As an afterthought, I vamp out to the bar and grab a glass and a donor bag. I down it quickly, and put my glass away, before vamping back to my office.

I open my laptop and am about to search through my emails when there is a soft knock at my door.

I reach out with my mind and find that it is Pam. I call a soft "come on in" and she swiftly enters and sits down in the chair across from my desk. In true Pam fashion, she eyeballs my outfit, and leans back to peak at my shoes underneath my desk.

"Louis?" I smirk and nod "I taught you well" a soft chuckle escapes me.

"What's on your mind?" I ask, I had been gauging her mind as she assessed my outfit and she seemed very perplexed.

"Tinkerbelle, you know I hate when you do that. Stay out of my head" I chuckle again and wave her off, then nudge her to spill with another raise of my eyebrow.

"I must tell you something and you're not gonna like it."

Well that's certainly a way to peak my interest. She continues on in one breath.

"When you came to me on the night of your turning I did not tell you everything about the night Eric disappeared… He wasn't acting himself. He came into the club and was frazzled. Pacing even. I didn't know what to do, he kept talking in between the lines, telling me to be careful, and always watch my back." She pauses and finally pulls her eyes from her nails that she had been examining. "Sookie… he closed our bond off that night, and I have not felt him since"

I feel my heart clench at this new information. My mouth is hanging slightly open as I barely make out my question.

"Can you feel him at all? Is he …" I can't bring myself to say the words.

"He is alive. He is far away…. But he is alive" my breath comes out in a large puff and Pam smirks. In my years as a newborn Pam noticed that the few humans I had bedded when feeding all had a striking resemblance to a certain Viking Sherriff. At last year's Halloween party, after a particularly R rated feeding session with the local vamps, she finally had me spill my guts about my lusting after Eric. We've talked about it since … mostly her teasing me, but I always shut it down. I have never had a relationship since my last disaster, and I have no plans to. A Scandanavian Sex God won't change that.

Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice? Not gonna happen.

In my spare time I have taken up reading the past literature masterpieces of war. My favourite being the Art of War. It allowed me to become quite the strategist, but also compelled me to further tuck away any emotions that I may still have.

"Good. That is something. Thalia says she has a lead on both him and Compton?" Pam nods, having been sent the email as well.

"She was back in the old stomping grounds of Shreveport, and picked up on a sent that had some interesting connections"

"Who was it?"

"Lorena Krasiki"

• • •

It took all of my control not to fly out the door to Shreveport upon hearing Bill Compton's maker had resurfaced. I had been on the hunt for that bitch and her slimy progeny since my turning. They were rumoured to have fled to Asia, as they had been exiled from the majority of the larger states in the US and Europe. I had hired the best investigators I could find, and every one had lost the trail once they landed in Singapore. They had been keeping an extremely low profile, and had banded with a coven of dark witches early on in their escape. Masking their scents, and killing many they came into contact with, had the trail behind them icy cold.

And my revenge burning hotter than ever.

We concluded our meeting with our investigators quickly. Thalia gave a detailed report of her findings with the key component that the scent was obviously planted. It did not have a trail, but was simply a scarf dropped in an abandoned warehouse parking lot. Pam dismissed the meeting by instructing them to stay by their phones. We would send an alert to all vamps and the local pack we were in arms with if we needed to advance with reinforcements.

To me this screamed red herring.

Someone wanted to meet me, and I wasn't going to go in blind. I secured blueprints, aerial photos, and detailed geothermic scans of the building and surrounding area.

Everything came back empty.

Pam had started to pace in her large office where we had spread out the information.

"Sookie, it would be unwise to attack this so strongly. We don't know anything. This is obviously aimed at getting you out and secluded. They are praying on your hunt for Bill and Lorena which already tells us that we need to be careful. That is not common knowledge. The only ones who know about our hunt for them are our 3 investigators, Alcide and the pack leader, Tray."

I nodded "I know Pam. But I can't ignore this. I have to go … with or without you."

Pam stopped pacing, and tapped her black Jimmy Choos at me.

"Under one condition."

I already knew I wouldn't like this.

"You must take some of my blood."

"What?! Pam why would I do such a thing!" Pam had passed down Eric's many rants about how sacred our blood was, and given that I still struggled with the idea of taking blood, I was less than eager to take this precaution. Pam had suggested this when I came to her the night of my turning, as a safety precaution, but I had refused adamantly. I did not want to be tricked again, even if I did trust Pam.

"Sookie. I need to know that you're safe. I let you out of this contingency because you have stayed close to be in the last 25 years. If this is truly a trap and you are kidnapped, I need to know I can locate you. I know you can take care of yourself … please, this is for me."

A Pam had never gotten mushy about becoming my step-maker, or whatever it's called, but I knew that she cared deeply. I also knew that this stemmed from the information she had shared about not being able to feel Eric. Even feeling his pain would comfort her, and just further motivate our never ending search. The numbness made it unbearable. The unknown has a way of allowing you far more time to overthink what _could_ be happening. I sighed unnecessarily again, and finally nodded.

Pam did not make a show of it, and quickly nicked her finger on her fang, and thrust it towards me over her desk. I licked the digit and felt the small bond form. As I swallowed, it was like a light exploded in my head, and another door formed next to the gaping hole that was my maker's. Only this door was warm, pulsing and welcoming. I closed my eyes to explore it, almost as if I was circling the opening. I imagined laying my hand on the doorway of it, and Pam started purring.

I opened my eyes, to see that she was now standing beside me behind her desk. She had a maternal smirk on her face as she embraced me and murmured our mantra: _En ulv av Odin_

• • •

 _Somewhere in Scandanavia_

Eyes pop open. There a warmth in my chest I have not felt in twenty five years. She is happy.

She has given her blood.

It was a slow painful torture to close my bond off with my progeny. I had felt the pull to be her maker so strongly, and we had stayed side by side for a long time. She had never wished to be released, and I had never wanted to do so.

My Pamela. So stubborn and spoiled. I wondered if she had given her blood to one she wished to turn. She would be 175 years old now, and it would be a natural course for her to want to make a companion for her to tutor as I did her.

I hear my Grandsire coming down the dark tunnels where I am hanging.

I have been wrapped in silver for every day for the past 25 years.

I hear the chains shuffling behind Appius signalling he has brought my maker with him. I cringe on the inside but keep my face stoic. Moments later, they turn the last corner of the tunnel to the small opening in the cave that is my prison. Godric is on his hands and knees, with a silver collar and leash adoring is marble skin.

Appius drops the chain and throws a "stay" over his shoulder to Godric, and advances towards me.

"My beautiful Eric, what do you have to tell me this evening?" The same question every night.

I provide the same answer, as always.

"Go fuck yourself"

We have played this game for years, and it never changes. Appius smiles, his old senile eyes going black as he walks over to the wall where his torture instruments are displayed. When he gets tired of causing my body pain, he will move to Godric and inflict the worst kind of emotional pain.

I prepare to go into numbness. I will not let him break me.

I focus on the bonds within me. I have kept them closed, as Godric does with ours, to protect them.

But as I asses these bonds I notice a change that has me smiling at the maniac that is my Grandsire. I feel my bonds surge with light, and dance between each other as I realize the change that has happened.

Pam has given her blood to Sookie. As Appius steps towards me with a silver scalpel and a sickening smile I cannot help but feel hope.

 _My children will come for me_.

 _AN: Pam and Sookie's mantra translates to "a wolf of Odin". I took it from the quote "It is better to be a wolf of Odin, than a Lamb of God". Did you get the twist at the end?_

 _Thanks for reading_


	4. 4 Forgive Me

AN: Thank you all for your patience and reviews! No fanfare, straight to the good stuff ;)

Chapter 4 - Forgive Me

 **September 2010**

I sit behind my desk at Fangtasia going over staff records. After our theft some time ago I have been meticulous with our records and count them 5 times before letting them out of my sight. I have started to detest my duties here and have been longing for something … more.

That more usually leads me in the same direction. Reflecting internally to the scrap of a connection I still have within me.

Sookie.

I knew after tricking her to have my blood in Dallas that she would not change her distain towards me. I truthfully didn't care. I knew that one day she would be removed from under Compton's thumb and would seek me out. It was only a matter of time.

The first night she walked into my club I felt my cold dead heart clench like it used to a millennia ago. She stirred something in me that I had never before come close to. Not to mention the rising she encouraged south of the border, if you know what I mean.

Her spitfire and stubbornness always tended to leave me rolling my eyes, clenching my fists, and or draining a fangbanger. Not necessarily in that order. After starting our connection in Dallas I found that her constant rollercoaster of emotions gave me entertainment and daily fascination over what could cause her such curiosity, and joy.

I loathed to think it was Compton.

I finished going over the intake of the bar, and moved on to the next task on my list. The Queen. She had been pestering me to come visit her in New Orleans and I had finally had to cave the previous evening. I told her I would be there for midnight, but had every intention of returning to Shreveport the same night.

I did not want to spend any more time near that circus than what was _commanded_ of me.

Anything commanded of me left me with a very sour taste in my mouth, and my Queen was well aware of that fact. It was one of the reasons I had settled in Shreveport close to a hundred years ago. She was new to her queendom and needed an enforcer. Knowing that my reputation would keep hordes of rogues at bay, we agreed I would act as her Advisor for the first ten years and then be released to do as I pleased. Those ten years were the longest of my existence. Sophie-Anne propositioned me nightly, in the hopes I would marry her and further strengthen her kingdom. I was disinclined to say the least.

I closed my laptop and filed the receipts in my secure filing cabinet, collected my few items and called my child. She appeared in my office door seconds later, not one to knock.

"Heading out?"

I nodded "I can unfortunately avoid the Queen no longer. I will be back before dark."

She nodded, and after passing on a few bar to-dos for her to complete, we parted ways.

I vamped out of the club and into the sky and pushed my limits to get to New Orleans. The flight would take a normal charter about 3 hours, but I could do it in 2 if I really tried. I was exceptionally eager to get this over with, so I ensured I was operating at top speed so that I could sink my fangs and other things into some busty blonde later that night. I needed a distraction.

I landed a block from the palace and walked slowly to the front gate. The guards saw my approach, and after radioing my presence, the gates behind them opened to accommodate me, and closed as soon as I was passed. I walked up to the over-indulged palace that screamed southern plantation and gaudy French "style" and the front door opened to reveal the Queen's second, Andre.

I had to physically focus on not letting my lip curl and fangs drop in disgust.

His mouth was bloody, fangs down, and hair dishevelled as if he had literally just looked up from some poor donor's lap. He gave me a short greeting, informing me the Queen was in her sun room, and walked away, expecting me to follow.

We made our way through the lavish lobby towards the large sun room (complete with pool and way too many smells) where the Queen was sprawled out on a chaise, face deep in a very naked blonde.

Andre quickly zipped to another donor across the room and seemingly picked up where he had left off when he heard my arrival. There were about a dozen humans and two dozen vampires indulging in close to an orgy throughout the room. I fought the urge to roll my eyes. Typical Sophie-Anne, always hosting the blood party.

With a particularly loud slurp, the Queen pulled her head back and begun cleaning her blood-covered mouth. Peering over her shoulder, her eyes darkened with lust as she finally graces me with her attention.

"Northman. I'm so glad you could join us this evening. I was just telling Hadley how excited I am to tell you our news" her voice dripped with fake charm as she stroked the blonde's face lovingly.

I briefly recognize that Hadley is the Queens current favourite. She had mentioned wanting to turn her but seemed to be dragging her feet.

"Of course Your Majesty. I look forward to hearing the news that has you in such good spirits." I play along. I'm more interested in why the hell it was such good news I had to drag my ass to her frat party. I looked over the blonde briefly. She did smell less repugnant than the other donors in the room, but I found her body lacking. She was skinny, with big blue doe eyes and way too much makeup on. I noticed there were some scars on her arms that would indicate she had once been a heavy drug user.

Yuck.

"Hadley here has some very interesting family that she tells me you may be aware of?" Sophie-Anne asks, shuffling so that the blonde is now spread out across her lap, legs still wide open, and her hands travelling all over her skin. Not expecting a reply, she continues. "Her cousin lives in Bon Temps, not far from your area, and has some talents that I am eager to profit from".

My eyebrow raises fractionally. Sophie-Anne has always liked her collections, anything that looks expensive or "one-of-a-kind" she simply must have, no matter the cost. It is one of the reasons New Orleans is suffering so profusely under her rule. The taxes she collects from the vampire population tend to be siphoned directly into her spending account as opposed to her kingdom's. Again, not responding, Sophie-Anne finally comes to the reason she commanded an audience with me.

"Bill Compton will be turning her this evening. I want no problems when they rise, so you shall assist with the burial and transport here in three days' time" she raises her gaze away from Hadley's breast and pins me with a stare that was meant to broker no argument.

"Compton?" I confirm. Sophie-Anne smiles maliciously as she replies in a sugary sweet tone.

"Why yes, Bill Compton will be turning my telepath this evening and she will be joining my entourage upon her vampire rising. He did not tell you our plans?" she pouts. "He was here last month when we confirmed the details. I do believe he has organized it around the anniversary of their relationship" she laughs quite manically "I don't think the poor human has a clue" Sophie-Anne meets the eyes of Andre across the room as they smile continue laughing hysterically at each other. "We will have two special blondes to entertain us darling!"

"Your Majesty, do you mean to tell me that you _commanded_ Compton to turn Sookie Stackhouse this evening?" I controlled my emotions at this fact, and try to convey my question with concern and respect. Sophie-Anne still snaps her gaze to me and hisses.

"Of course not Northman, that would be _illegal_. I merely am assisting one of my staff to aide in his plans to turn his soon to be _fiancé_ " Her gaze is steel as she informs me of this but I cannot help the deep unprecedented rage that has started to boil inside of me. "You will return to the palace in three days with Compton and the girl, and remain here to ensure there is no troubles with the turning. Am I understood?"

She is trying to get me to show my hand. To lash out and show her that I care for the girl.

I swallow the growl in my throat and nod curtly. "If that is all Your Majesty, I will take my leave". Sophie-Anne again pouts like the petulant child she is.

"Won't you stay and play with me Viking?" she dips her fake red nails into the overdone white pantsuit she wears, and tries to tempt me by exposing more of her cleavage and pushing her small breasts higher. I plaster a fake charming smile on, and lean into her, further encouraging the charade.

"I would love nothing more, but unfortunately I must ensure that your wish is completed with no qualms. I will have to ravish you another time". She seems pleased enough, as she tries to lure me into more physical contact, I step back and nod to her while retreating out of the room quickly, but at human pace. I did not realize how anxious I was to leave until I have cleared the gates of the palace and I feel the stress and anxiety of this information sink in.

I start to game plan. How can I stop this? Can I kidnap Sookie? Could I save here and hide her away until Sophie-Anne is finally ended? I begin flying back towards Shreveport, pushing myself even faster than before.

As I am about to call Pam I feel the prickle of fear in one of my bonds. Checking my maker/child bond and finding Pam quite pleased (she must be feeding) I quickly realize that it is Sookie, and Bill must be initiating his plans. A growl erupts from my chest. I am about half an hour away from Shreveport.

 _I will not let this happen. Queen be damned._

I hone in on the miniscule tie I have to Sookie and find her just outside the city. I push myself as fast as I can, hoping that I won't arrive too late. I drop to the ground 25 minutes later and immediately smell Sookie's blood. My fangs snap down and I have to control my bloodlust. I must focus if I am to play this right. In a self-preservation instinct, I block my bond with Pam and begin to walk around the wooded area.

I landed near the treeline and begin to carefully stalk towards the open space where I can hear a scuffle. I knew that Sookie cared for Compton, for reasons I did not understand, and thought briefly that she may be happy with the engagement and turning, if she truly loved him. However, as I neared closer I realized that the scuffle I was hearing was in fact that piece of shit taking advantage of her, and growling about not wanting a virgin child.

I wasted no time grabbing him by the head and slamming him out of the grave and directly into the ground. Sookie's heartbeat was slowing and her breaths were choppy and strained. I did not trust myself to look at the damage this rat had caused to the beautiful woman who had enthralled me for so long, so I decided to play with Compton first.

My surprise attack had caught him off-guard and lucky for me he had landed on a stick when I had tossed him out of the grave. He recognize me as I begin to walk towards him again, growling and on the verge of bloodlust.

"The Queen has told you of her plans" he asks, his appearance identical to that of Andre's earlier this evening. His face is covered in blood, fangs down, and pants undone. It takes me one second longer to realize that his dick is still hanging out of his pants, covered in blood, and it vanquishes the last bit of my control. I roar at him and tear his dick off before he can blink.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I roar, grabbing his arm and tearing it off, throwing it across the field. "YOU DARE DEMEAN HER THIS WAY?! YOU DARE TAKE ADVANTAGE OF HER INNOCENCE!" I tear off his other arm, hold him by the throat and bring him into my gaze as I continue to rage at him. "YOU ARE SCUM AND NOT WORHTY OF HER, YOU HAVE NEVER BEEN WORTHY OF HER, AND YOU WILL DIE FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE HERE TONIGHT". I then take his body and snap his spine in two over my knee before tearing out his jugular. I am about to walk away when I hear him choking out a response.

"The- Q-queen …. Will … end you" he gurgles, his body trying to make up for his blood that is now flowing from his torn limbs and fatal missing vein. I pick him up again, smiling viciously at him, before I tear his head from his body. The remaining cartilage quickly turns to ash and blood and disintegrates in front of me. I immediately move to the grave and take an unnecessary breath before I look inside.

Sookie's crumpled form is bruised, bloody, and dying. Her fingernails are caked in blood from scratching helplessly, her dress and underwear are lying in torn shreds around her, and her neck has so many ragged bites I am amazed her neck is still somewhat intact. I quickly jump into the grave and take her into my arms. I realize that some of the blood on her face is Bill's but she has not ingested any for some time.

The bastard beat her, raped her, but she refused to let him turn her. _My spitfire_.

I sit down in the grave with her in my arms, and realize that her heart has slowed and is moments from stopping. I don't hesitate as I bite into my wrist and hold it to her mouth. Her crumpled form is splayed across my lap, my right arm in front of her face, my left grasping her the back of her head in a half hug.

"Please my Sookie….drink" I plead as I stroke her hair. I don't think she is even conscious but my brain has stopped working. _I need her_. I can't live without her, and I don't care what comes from my actions tonight. I can't hear her heartbeat but I leave my wrist in front of her face hoping for some reaction. She is cold and unresponsive. I lay her down and keep my wrist above her mouth, biting more savagely to make a larger wound that will flow my ancient blood into her mouth and throat without her cooperation. I bite into my wrist three more times and am somewhat satisfied that she has ingested enough … I send a prayer to Odin to let her live. I then begrudgingly call my child and hold Sookie to me.

It is almost an hour later when she arrives at the foot of the grave. I hear her huff and she is about to make a snide comment when she realizes my position.

"Master" she asks demurely, gaze trained to the floor in submission.

"Come here Pamela." She jumps into the grave and sits on her knees in front of me. "You will make all necessary preparations for a vampire sister. You will tell no one where I am or what you have seen. You will forget you were here. As your Maker I command you." I see her go rigid as the command takes hold and she nods, looking sadly at Sookie cradled in my arms. She reaches out to stroke Sookie's hair, but a ferocious growl erupts from me and she retreats quickly, standing a few paces from us.

"Master… what about the … remains" she quietly questions.

 _Fucking Compton_. I hiss.

"Compton – he did this" I whisper. I know she has started to feel the emotions I have been trying to block from her tonight. In such close proximity it is harder to keep the bond closed when my insides are in such upheaval.

Protect. Claim. KILL.

Pam is quiet for a moment before she nods in understanding. "I will take care of it Master". I nod slightly and clutch Sookie impossibly closer to my chest. I slowly maneuver us so that we are lying flat in the grave, hating that there is so much of her blood surrounding us.

Once we are settled, Pam looks down and her gaze catches mine. I send her pride and gratitude to her through our bond and whisper my human father's favourite quote "En ulv av Odin". She replies with the same sentiment, and begins to fill the grave.

• • •

 _Two nights later_

As the sun crests the horizon I become aware. I can feel that Sookie is surprisingly close to awakening but not quite fully. A small relief given the trauma of her turning. I am still anxious to see that all has gone smoothly given the risk her part fae blood adds. I am eager to see her succeed as my vampire child and cannot help the elation that courses through me at the thought. I know that she did not want to be turned, but am hoping that under the circumstances, she will not be hateful towards me. My arms unconsciously tighten around her.

After Pam filled in our grave, I immediately closed our bond tightly. I did not want her to be punished for any of the events here tonight, nor did I want her to remember the state of me and Sookie when I called her to assist me. As I start to feel out for the bond I have with Sookie I feel the unmistakably strong call of my own Maker.

 _NO_.

Panic begins to flow through me. Godric has not called me to him in centuries. Even then it was still a training exercise to understand the feel across distances. As I matured Godric hated using the command, as he always wanted me to come to him of my own free will. Unlike his Maker, he wanted respect, not just power.

I resist the call for hours. I know that he is not in Louisiana, but Europe, as he has been for some time. He returned to his roots in the hopes to find more solace as he surpassed is two thousandth year of existence. It is about 5 hours from dawn when I feel I can no longer avoid the pain. The strength of the call is something Godric has never issued with me before. It is urgent, painful, and I am struggling to fathom why.

Against my will, I feel my body start to drift towards the surface. I know that Sookie is not ready to rise, and I am in dire distress at the thought of leaving her. But my maker would not call me in such distress unless it was dire but I loathe that my first act as Maker to Sookie will be deserting her. Especially under the circumstances which I turned her. My heart aches, and hates myself for what I am about to do, but I am trapped. I must go.

I maneuver my face to hers, fighting the command to move downwards so that I may press my lips to hers before I give into my maker.

My body erupts from the grave, into the sky, and starts propelling me to the outskirts of… Scandinavia. My hometown. My heart has a moment of joy, thinking my maker wants to relive my turning. I fly desperately through the air and realize that my trip will take me precariously close to dawn, even going as fast as I am able. My instincts tell me to find shelter, to cower, but I am close, so close, to easing the searing pain inside me.

I land in the desert near a cave, just as I can see the sun starting to peek out. I call out and see my Maker on his knees, wrapped in silver. I immediately snap the bond with my new child close, and realize that it was not Godric who issued an urgent call to me, but my Grandsire.

I fall into a defensive stance, ready to attack, when I am immobilized by a heavy silver net.

"My beautiful Viking has returned to me. Now, children, we will play!"


	5. 5 Opportunities Multiply

_AN: Hello my wonderful readers! Are you still with me? I'm so so sorry for the delay in this story. I picked up writing with just some whims of ideas but find that it's kind of hard to move forward when things like plot are undetermined. Special thanks to each and every one of you for sticking around. I'm trying to be better, I promise. Another apology, if you all got notifications for previous chapters. I actually went back and proofread, so hopefully there are less spelling errors (*blush*)_

This chapter goes out to **tleel** who gave me motivation to get writing this fic again.  
Enjoy, and send some reviews! Like it? Hate it? Where should I be heading? THANK YOU ALL!

 _~L_

 _ **5 – Opportunities Multiply As They Are Seized**_

After taking Pam's blood we further discussed what should be done about the red herring. We agreed that the site needed to be looked at and would send some of the weres. Alcide volunteered a group of 3, and we added Thalia as she was familiar with the turf.

They had left a few hours ago and we were waiting an assessment.

Pam and I had moved out to the bar, and were sitting in our booth. There was currently a pixy on stage demonstrating her powers. Kali was a whole 4 feet tall and a trickster of the species. She popped through the crowd and displayed small tricks and pranks, she flirted the line of stand-up comedy and magician with an addictive cuteness. Until she burned one guest's hair, she said he deserved it though, as he was cat calling and being "inappropriate". That coming from a pixie was all Pam and I needed to hear. Though we did tell her to refrain from causing personal injury to any further guests, or else she would have to represent herself in the law suit.

In the last few years synthetic bloods have become far better. There are many more flavours and sources for the brands, and True Blood is not the only option (thank goodness). Other moguls pursued the venture of adding different species flavours to the blood (mainly fairy, no shocker there) to add to the appeal and taste. There has also been a large boom in bottling donor blood, so that blood banks can be used for their true purposes instead of being bribed (or glamoured) by vamps.

Pam and I had purchased stocks in some, but hadn't really wanted to explore the venture much further. We had enough on our hands as it was.

It was nearing 3AM when Pam's cell phone finally rang. It was Thalia. She and Pam had a brief conversation before Pam placed the phone back on the table.

"That psychotic bitch" Pam whispered harshly in Swedish. I raised my eyebrows. I had been steadily learning the language, but was far from fluent. Pam noticed my glare and gestured for me to follow her back to our offices which were soundproofed.

The door clicked closed behind us and Pam's rant began.

"I SWEAR TO ODIN THAT DISEASED ROTTEN SLIMY VAMPIRE SHOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN CREATED." I didn't have to raise my eyebrows or ask before she continued.

"Alcide and the weres approached the warehouse in formation and two vamps attacked them. One was Lorena, and the other was her newest child. She knew someone was tracking her and was seeking revenge, because she assumed they were the same people who killed her only other progeny."

If my heart could have stopped right then and there it would have. I felt like I had been sucker punched.

"What?" I asked Pam, taking a seat across from her unoccupied desk as Pam paced. Seeing my distress she kneeled in front of me.

"Sookie, I am sorry. Bill Compton has met his true death … It seems it was quite some time ago. Lorena made a new child in that time, and he seems to be unstable. Thalia said the bloodlust he had in the fight paralleled insanity. Even Lorena's command as his maker barely held him at bay. This is why we have heard of their bloody escapades in Europe. She was attempting to train him, obviously unsuccessfully." She paused again as I tried to compose myself, and wrap my brain around what this meant.

I had no maker.

Who turned me?

Why did they desert me?

Was I that unlovable? Did they wait three nights and then leave, thinking I was a failure? A disgrace to what it is to be vampire?

A single red tear slid down my cheek and Pam embraced me.

"Stop it Sookie. Your gifts make you superior not an outcast. You are capable of so many things. I promise you we will find your creator." I nodded numbly, but did not break her embrace.

We stayed there for a few moments, before I nudged her and stood to pace myself.

"Did Thalia or the weres say anything of who sent them? Does Lorena think we killed Compton?" I asked, the name still dripping with venom as I mentioned the truly dead poor excuse of a vampire.

"One of the weres squealed it when Lorena's new progeny, Cain, was dismembering their friend. He said I had sent them as Sherriff but they did not know why. Thalia overpowered Cain to stop the fight, and told Lorena she needed to get him under control or she would report her to the AVL. Lorena should be contacting us. I'm unsure if she knows anything of your story, but doubt she would be thrilled to see you given her possessive nature." I nodded again. _Tough titties Lorena_ , but I did not need a target on my back for her unstable revenge. I had my own to deal with, and I was even farther away from attaining it now.

Pam and I discussed what we would do when Lorena made her appearance and strategized what we could do to further our attempt to find Eric. We both regretted it, but it was time to escalate it. We discussed the Council and the AVL and tried to brainstorm. We paced and discussed for a few more hours when all of a sudden Pam went rigid next to me.

" _No_ " she whispered, her face impossible paler. "I don't believe it" she clutched her chest and squeezed.

I was at her side instantly, holding her forearm for support.

"What is it? Are you ok?" I felt panic making its way to my chest. I couldn't lose her too. She must have felt it because she composed herself and shook it off, telling me she had to go meet Thalia, but would be back in by 5AM and we would go to rest together. I nodded but didn't take my gaze away from her as she walked at human pace to the door. She grasped the handle and looked back at me.

"Sookie, you are truly a gifted and formidable vampire. Don't forget what you are truly capable of. You do not need the support of a maker to find your depths... _Please_ , trust your instincts" then with a short nod, she left.

My head was swimming. What the hell did that mean PAMELA!

• • •

I waited at Nocturnal until the sun was about to rise. I found I was able to stay awake in the sun, should I wish to, but did not do so often. It tired me out, and I had to drink much more blood upon rising, which I never enjoyed. I never had any reason to be up during the day so it seemed a wasted gift to me. Perhaps that was just the bitterness of my turning speaking.

I waited and waited, and Pam never returned. We had a light tight apartment in the basement of the club, which I had retired to, when I heard Thalia's voice speak over the intercom at the large (heavily warded and coded) door to the basement.

"I have a message" was all she said. I trusted Thalia, so although Pam and I did not allow many to share our day time spaces, I entered the passwords from my smartphone and met her at the door to allow her to rest for the day in our spare room.

We vamped to the kitchen and sat down at the small island (we always had them in our safe houses and spaces, should we ever have any humans accompany us, it just seemed a worthwhile addition). Thalia was a very old vampire, and a friend of Eric's, she was turned in Rome almost 1800 years ago. She was a vampire of few words and one of whom I had had the pleasure to see in battle. She was truly what nightmares were made of. I was thrilled when she decided to relocate to our area after Pam shared the secret regarding Eric. She was fearless and her skills as a formidable warrior were still whispered in battle tales across the globe.

So as she stood across from me leaning against the small island, you can imagine my alarm when I realized from her brain patterns that she was nervous.

And scared.

"Thalia. Tell me" I asked her. Trying not to let my voice waiver.

She still hesitated, but raised her head and met my gaze.

"Pam has left." My panic rose. "She did not tell me where. But she said she would not return for some time, and she left me as her second." I tried not to let my feather's bristle at that. I immediately wanted to question why she wouldn't leave me in charge. But obviously, I am still a new vamp, regardless of my handicaps - I mean "gifts". Yeah, I carried that human perception onto my vampire existence too.

"Why?" I asked, my voice much more stern this time.

I didn't think it were possible, but Thalia got even more nervous, and even started fidgeting with her hands.

"Sookie" she whispered "she was called by her maker... Eric opened the bond."


	6. 6 Clever as the Devil and 2x as Pretty

AN: Hello! I'm trying to be better this one and I *think* I've found some direction for this. It involves lemons in the not so distant future so bear with me. I had to look back through my timeline to ensure that I didn't muck up anything. A reminder that this story started at the end of the final episode of Season 2 finale (where Bill proposed), so Sookie has survived Dallas and the whole MaryAnn debacle. She has NOT learned of Bill's real reason for moving back to Bon Temps, her fairy blood etc.

Hope you enjoy, and please send me your reviews!

• • •

After hearing that Pam has been summoned by Eric I felt hope and determination like no other. I knew he was still undead. I thanked Thalia for passing on the message, showed her to the guest room, and retreated to my own light tight space in the small but functional apartment.

We had decorated the apartment in a much more relaxed theme, and it was designed for comfort. On the odd occasion Pam and I (mainly Pam) have used this for a more intimate feeding setting if we so desired. It was low-key and most importantly away from prying eyes. The guest bedroom was open, but Pam and I's bedrooms included the same scan technology as our offices upstairs.

I sat down on the edge of the plush king sized bed. It had a large four poster bedframe, and the sheets were a silk lavender. Pam loved her interior decorating. The thought of my step-maker had my wheels turning again.

Eric had been gone for 25 years. Why would he summon Pam now? Especially after having the bond completely closed for this entire time. I had dismissed Thalia rather quickly, using the excuse of dawn approaching quickly but we would speak at first dark to strategize.

My thoughts immediately went to how nervous she was. She was fidgeting for crying out loud. A vampire of her age, with her reputation, does most certainly not _fidget_. She has led wars, she has lived for centuries, and she has survived. What could have possibly made her so nervous to tell me that Pam had been summoned by Eric?

Something was off.

For Eric not to have summoned Pam before now suggested there was a reason. Yes, he had been distant before disappearing that night, but nothing suggested he was anything more than his irritable self, Pam had said. _Why now?_

The wheels in my head were turning at a rapid pace, but I knew that I would not be able to die for the day. I needed to plan. I knew that Lorena would be contacting us, but I could not imagine she had the brains to kidnap or manipulate Eric in any way. I was not kept in the loop of the vampire politics that Pam associated with, and kept my telepathic services extremely limited. I had done the odd contract here and there but had nothing continuous or long term. I was happy in the shadows searching for the bastard that turned and burned me.

As I thought I heard my cell phone chime. I retrieved it from my clutch and saw it was an email, from the Queen no less. In the last 25 years, vampire Queen Sophie-Ann had barely maintained her area. She was known throughout the state of Louisiana and surrounding areas to be shamelessly in debt, and even after winning the human lottery 5 years ago she was quickly squandering away her securities. She had been fighting off a takeover by the Mississippi and Vegas vamps who were itching to get to her territory. Gossip among supernaturals suggested Sophie-Ann had recently turned her favourite pet who was a particularly sweet tasting human. I had thankfully never been to the palace, but Pam said the Queen was absolutely outraged when she had learned about my own turning.

 _You and me both sweetheart_.

I had had an intense crash course on vampire hierarchy and politics from Pam in my first year of vampirism, and had filed it away as information for a rainy day that I really hoped I would never have to use. It seems I would have to pull that information from the archives and brush up because the Queen's email demanded an audience a few hours after sunset. She had likely assumed (wrongly) that I had already died for the day when she had sent it, and was hoping to catch me on my heels upon rising.

 _Silly rabbit._

My brain turned to the chess board I was imagining in my head. What plays could I use, what players could I call on?

The Magister had paid us a visit after Pam had submitted my paperwork and had questioned us thoroughly regarding my Maker and the entire transition. He was unbelieving that I had no idea who he or she was, and mentioned many times I was lucky to have rose a true vampire and not some "carnival freak show". Pam had to lay our lie on thick regarding Eric. We had expanded the details to include him relocating to Alaska, and said he was keeping a very minimal existence with a low profile. He had tired of humans and retreated to a more basic setting familiar to his human roots. He was getting old and all, yadda yadda yadda. Luckily he bought it and Pam and I have stayed under the radar ever since.

I loathed the idea of having to see the Magister again, and knew I would get caught in our lie of what was really going on with Eric. But I also did not want to meet the Queen. Especially without Pam. But I couldn't defy her, I was technically her subject and a mere newborn. I couldn't say no unless I had some indisputable reason why I was otherwise engaged. Even that was a risk given the Queen's reputable temper.

I spent the rest of my day planning the visit with the Queen. If the rumors were correct she had a recently turned child who would be learning under her tutelage. Not normally the time to have a dinner party. I deduced Lorena must have gone straight to the Queen after the attack at the warehouse. I'm sure it was to "check in" which is of course required of every vampire, and the details of Pam tracking her and sending a group of weres to attack her was no doubt discussed in length. Hopefully the Magister had been kept out of it at this point, but if not I could use the mention of her unstable child to my advantage as an ace up my sleeve. I knew I would bring Thalia with me.

Speaking of Thalia, I glanced at the clock and realized that my thinking had lasted the day and my mini fridge next to my bed was now in dire need of restocking. I jumped in the shower and changed into a more formal outfit, preparing to meeting the Queen.

This time I went with a more business feel, a power blazer can go a long way for a girl. So can a good pair of pumps. I had stocked my room with a few outfits that would suit the club, as well as business meetings, and selected a demure white sleeveless blouse, with a matching knee-length skirt that had some deep purple floral patterns. I added a small jeweled necklace, and grabbed my matching purple blazer, four inch stiletto heels and my chunky handbag and walked out to the living room to meet Thalia.

We nodded at each other as I offered her a blood. She accepted and as I placed two Royalty's in the microwave I vamped some more to the small fridge in my room. I returned and informed Thalia of the Queen's summons.

"She knows of the call" was Thalia's response.

"Eric's call? How would she know that?" I asked in surprise just before the pieces clicked in place.

The Queen was involved in Eric's disappearance. Which made me _very_ eager to see her.

• • •

We made our way to the Queen's compound, and the guards led us up the lavish stone pathway to what clearly used to be a very regal Southern plantation. Although the Queen clearly spent her money on lavish landscaping, you could see the age of the large building by the small cracks in the foundation and the paint chips that had started accumulating around the windows and doorframes.

The large burly guard, one of the Bert brothers, lead us into the lobby and to the throne room where the Queen was seated. There were a scare number of vampires surrounding the outskirts of the room, a scary looking teenager to the Queen's left and another to the right.

I walked in slightly behind Thalia and controlled my shields. I had been letting them down bit by bit as we approached the throne room with the Bert and now had controlled them to allow only the thoughts of this room to leak through. There was a donor orgy about to start a few doors down and man, where they about to get loud.

As my shields encompassed the small number of vampires I felt a lightening shock roll through my cold veins. The blonde over the Queen's shoulder was no other than my long lost cousin, Hadley.

I had a brief recollection of the slimy bastard Bill mentioning I tasted sweet, and seems it was hereditary. Hadley was fidgeting, and her eyes were flittering around wildly. I wouldn't be surprised if she had started to hear the pants of the donors coming from down the hall with her new vamp senses. It can be very hard to adjust to. Thalia and I made our way to stand a few feet from the Queen and she looked up from analyzing her nails to train a death stare at us.

"Well if it isn't Sookie Stackhouse" her voice dripping with distain. "Not even a century and also so much trouble, aren't you?"

I lowered my head in a graceful nod accompanied with a small curtsey as I responded.

"Good evening Your Majesty. I assure you I have no intent to cause any trouble in your kingdom. I came as soon as I received your summons."

Thalia gave a curt nod but I noticed her head was assessing the scene for battle. Her fangs were already itching to snick down, and she was on high alert. The Queen then greeted Thalia, and they chit chatted about her return to our area.

I took the moment to analyze the minds in the room more thoroughly, starting with Hadley.

" _OH! That's Sookie. She looks pretty. Why doesn't she look older" sniff "Oh, she's a vampire too! She must be older than me.. Why didn't she come looking for me? Didn't she miss me when I left? I could've used some more money and then maybe I wouldn't have been homeless when Sophie baby found me. Best decision I ever made. And she liked when I talked about Sookie so much. I knew she would like my family._ " She then started to go on a tangent about all the things she loved about home and Bon Temps and make a very detailed list of the differences in her closet. Hadley always was a shallow one.

I then moved my gaze to the creepy teenager behind the Queen. I had picked his name from another vamp in the room, Andre was apparently the Queen's first child and he was not happy about sharing her affections. He was known to be slightly unhinged and specialized in torture and breaking in the Queen's new toys. I did not want to venture into his brain so I moved passed his and went into the Queen's.

While discussing Thalia's rampage in a small town in France 1000 years ago the Queen was also thinking about her plans.

" _I knew she would come to me quickly. I should never have told Bill to turn her, and should've just done it myself. I would have reaped the benefits of that voluptuous body much sooner. I have waited long enough to have this telepath in my grasp, and she will not be leaving any time soon_."

My fangs had clicked down, but I had thoughtfully kept my mouth closed and covered the slip with a pretend itch to my top lip. Thalia still caught sight of my hands clenching to fists at my side. Finishing their small discussion, that only took a minute or two, the Queen returns her gaze to me.

"Lorena Krasiki came to see me regarding your recent activities in my area ladies". Neither of us responded, and I could tell from her mind she did not want us to. "She says you have been tracking her after giving the true death to Bill Compton. What do you have to say to these allegations?"

She had looked at me directly when asking her last question, so I responded.

"Your Majesty, we had no involvement in the ending of Bill Compton. We only learned of his true death last evening." I wasn't handing her any details, she was going to have to pry anything more than that out of me. I couldn't' believe that Bill had been sent by the Queen to turn me. I felt a wave of my human emotions rise within me. Grief. Despair. Betrayal. I bottled them up and imagined locking them in a jewelry box. A handy trick of vampirism was the ability to control your emotions to such an extent. I did not wallow in panic attacks I capitalized on the moments I allowed myself to feel anything, usually only bloodlust or the occasional lust.

The Queen's eyes narrowed. "Then why, Ms. Stackhouse, have you been tracking her for the last 20 years?"

I knew this was coming and didn't skip a beat.

"I had questions for her"

"Regarding?"

"Where Bill was. You see he asked to marry me."

"Oh did he? How quaint" Sophie-Ann replied. But her thoughts were questioning who turned me.

" _I swear to GOD that if Eric got there and turned her I will END HIM. HOW DARE HE INTERVENE? I was right to call in his grandsire's favour to me. Lorena has been useful for a change. She was right to tell me of Bill's demise that night. ERIC WILL NOT STEAL WHAT IS MINE. HE THOUGHT HE COULD OUTSMART ME! HE THOUGHT HE COULD GET HIS BLOOD IN HER AND TAKE HER FROM ME. That FOOL will be tortured by his maker until his true death. Now his own child is suffering the same fate. HA! The telepath is mine and now all of the Northman's' bloodline is out of my way._ "

I felt the electricity starting to form in my hands as my anger skyrocketed. Sophie's fangs clicked down and so did many of the other vamp's in the room, Thalia shuffled her feet into a slightly more defensive stance, her eyes trained in her peripherals just in case of attack.

"You wouldn't happen to know who ended him, would you?" I asked demurely, desperately trying to calm my inner storm. I did not want to be Queen and I most certainly did NOT want to show more of my hand that I already was. My powers were still not known to the supe world because of extensive torture and glamouring. Sophie was about to lie to me and thought better of it.

"I do not. That is beside the point now. You are here, and I demand your services to your Queen." The Berts emerged through the double doors behind us, and many of the other lingering vampires sped out of the room.

"My services have always been available to you my Queen, for a discounted price of course."

She had the audacity to snicker at me and I felt my eyes shift colour. The energy inside me was building and I was struggling to stay calm. _I DO NOT WANT TO BE QUEEN. I DO NOT WANT TO BE QUEEN._

"Silly girl, you will be at my disposal to ensure your loyalty. I do not like the vampires in my kingdom tracking others around the globe without my knowledge. Especially one as young as yourself. I will be able to care for you much better than Pamela was." She licked her fangs in what I'm sure was meant to be in a seductive way. "Besides, I'm sure you'd like to catch up with your cousin. She has sung your praises these last few years". She was goading me. She wanted me to challenge her so she could cage me and use me however she pleased. I could see it playing out in her head. The cage, the forced blood bond, tied in chains and reading people for her at her every demand.

"I am quite happy in my current situation my Queen, but I thank you for your consideration. Thalia and I will take our leave now" I gave her another small nod and turned my back to leave.

I had barely completed the turn when I heard her vamp over, while the Berts blocked my path. My hands now full of energy paralyzed them all, except Thalia. My currents shot from my fingers, wrapped around them, and froze them in place, emitting a small electric current to keep them paralyzed but conscious. The Queen was lunging at me in the air mid-attack. I held them there while their eyes frantically searched and tried to understand what was happening.

I pushed my way into Sophie-Ann's mind and forced my will on her. I could see she had no plans on letting me go, and was obsessed with my capture and submission to her power. _So not going to happen lady_. I began re-writing her understanding of me, instilling a large amount of fear but taking the details out regarding my powers. _You will not remember this meeting. You will not pursue me. My turning did not go correctly and I am unstable, likely to attack you on sight out of self-preservation._ _You will tell no one of me._

Thalia stood stock still as I walked around the room and got into the face of Hadley, Andre and the Berts and completed the same process. Glamouring them to forget me, and to leave me alone.

I nodded to Thalia as I finished and held out my arm, the same way a gentleman caller would ask to walk a lady to the door.

"Shall we?" Thalia was dumbfounded, and hesitated.

"My- my lady … what- how-" Thalia's brain was working on overdrive and was trying to process what she had just witnessed. She was categorizing all the demons she had met and witches she could contact. She then came to a very snappy decision. She knew me. She knew my personality, and she knew my goals. Not a second later, she took the long sword strapped to her back, laying it on the floor in front of me and getting on one bended knee. Her voice spoke next with such loyalty and dedication I hear the warrior in her.

"My lady. I pledge this sword and my existence to serve and protect you today, and all the future days that I may be. This I swear to you". She dropped her head in a bow and waited until I laid my hand on her shoulder.

"Stand"

She gathered her sword and returned it to its sheath. A small smile graced my lips and I nodded back at her.

"You give me a great honour with your pledge. It is not something I will soon forget". She returned my small smile and I brazenly took her in my arms for a hug. I kept her in my arms, vamped out of the room, through the front doors and into the sky. As soon as we left the palace, I released my hold on the Queen and the others. My eyes still danced with my spark and my dead unbeating heart filled with hope.

I had a plan.

I was going to find Eric's Grandsire.


End file.
